Come Back To Us
by luvgreygrey
Summary: Two years have passed since Scott has been gone. All of them believed that he's been dead but a shocking news change this. What happened to Scott? If you want to find out, go read it! (I know, summary sucks but it's a nice story, promise!) Voting is on for the paring!
1. Everything is so WRONG

**A/N: Hi guys! Happy Holidays to all of you! I know it's been ages since the last time I wrote something but what's important is I'm baaaaack! I miss you all guys! And this is my late Christmas and early New Year's gift for all of you. Well, I've been looking to the documents in my laptop when suddenly I stumbled this story I've written at the same time I've wrote "Into the Darkness" (if you still haven't read it, go check it out!). I was originally planning to post this after I finish my first story but since I couldn't find the inspiration to continue it, in the meantime, I'm going to have some experimenting to do with this story. So, I'm not gonna hold you any longer! I really enjoyed writing this one so I hope you would enjoy this too! **

**I do not own Teen Wolf, Jeff Davis and MTV does. I only own the new characters that I've created out of my imagination.**

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

**COME BACK TO US**

**CHAPTER 1: EVERYTHING IS SO WRONG**

"Hey Stiles! Good to see you're still here huh!"

"Yeah, of course dude… where do you think i supposed to be huh." I answered sarcastically.

"I just thought that you and your best friend, Mccall are so inseparable so I supposed you came with him away from this town."

"Is this a joke or something? Because if this', one my hands now are so itchy to give you a punch in the face."

"Easy there dude! I can't see what's wrong with what I said?! I am just stating a fact." Huh? What is this guy saying? Thus he doesn't know anything about what happened? This man really pissed me off now so I punch him hard in the face.

"Dude! What's your problem?"

"Me? You, man! What's your problem?" then we started to fight with each other until, Lydia, Allison, Isaac and the twins came to stop us.

"Hey! Stop! Stop already!"

"What's the problem of you two, huh?"

"Ask your friend!"

"Hey, Stiles, what's wrong?"

"Lydia, this douchebag made fun of Scott! He didn't respect me and my best friend!"

"Dude! I didn't say anything wrong! I just asked you why you didn't go with Scott!"

"See?! Ohh please God help me I might kill someone now!"

"James! That's not a good joke!"

"I am just asking!"

"Dude you're asking him why he's not dead like Scott!"

"Dead? What the hell? Are you fucking around here? I just saw him at Mystic Hills last week before I went back here!"

"W-what are you talking about? He's dead for a year now…"

James started laughing. " Okay! that's it. Drop it all guys. I am so done with this. Nice talking with you guys. I am gonna go home now."

"Wait! James! Are you telling the truth?"

"Of course man! You know me. I saw him. In fact, he looks happy back there and kinda… different."

"Different?"

"Yeah, like he's-"then a sound of car horn interrupted us.

"Sorry Stiles, my friends are here now. I need to go! See you around!"

"Wait James! Fuck!"

"And you do believe him?"

"Yeah. James' was a good guy. Despite of his little "joke" earlier, I know he's telling the truth."

"Stiles, knowing the truth are different on believing it's the truth."

"I know what I am doing! I need to do this!

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Currently, I am in a town named "Mystic Hills" for there were someone tips us that they've seen Scott somewhere here. I don't know why I easily believed on this knowing that Scott is supposedly one year dead. I just feel like I need to do this for our own peace of mind. Even if Derek's been so vocal about his contradiction about this, saying that this is 'hopeless', I still pursue the search.

Luckily, Lydia volunteered to come with me and always by my side to support me. Now were specifically in a school, well I don't exactly know why where here but we are just trying our luck. Just maybe, maybe _he's_ here.

"soooo… why are we exactly here?" Lydia started up the conversation.

"I don't know. Just hoping Scott's here."

"We've been searching for a whole day now Stiles! And we've been here for an hour now Stiles. We are all tired and my mom's been looking for me. Let's go now. He's not here."

"Well, *sighs* I guess you're right. Let's go." We ride back to my jeep and started the engine, I was ready to go now when I suddenly saw something. Actually, _someone_. He came out from a black sports car.

"wait… Scott? yeah its Scott! Lydia!"

"wait.. what? Stiles!" I didn't wait for Lydia anymore. I just run from where he is now. After one year, I finally saw him again. I don't know how he is alive but that's now important right now. What's important is he's alive and we could start again.

When I got near him, I just grab him into a big hug then suddenly tears came running from my eyes. "Scott! Bro! Where the hell did you been?! I really miss you Bro! We've all miss you! i- I really thought your dead! Wait, why didn't you came home? We've been so lonely without you! You're mom's practically a mess! She's been-"

Then Lydia came and interrupted me, "Sc-scott? Is that really you? Oh my gosh! Stiles you're right!" then I finally came out of the hug. I gave him a look from head to toe to head. He's still the Scott I remember from the last 2 years we've seen him well except from the way he dresses now and… the way he look at me. At us. There something missing… Wait, it's like there no sense of recognition.

"hey bro! Scott! what's wrong? Why are you not saying anything?" my fear suddenly rose up. I am afraid of what he's going to answer.

"Wait? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"Bro! I know that 99% percent of my life I've never been so serious but dude! I am so serious right now!"

"What's happening?" Lydia voiced out what I wanted to know myself too.

"I should be the one asking that! Wait, man and miss, I am sorry but I think you've been mistaken me with someone else. And besides I still have classes to attend to. I am running late. I need to go." He started to walk away from us but I chase him.

"Bro! Scott! It's me, your best friend, Stiles! Didn't you recognize me?"

"Sorry man, I don't really have time for this. And yeah I don't know you and my name's not Scott, so leave me alone before I call the security." Suddenly, a boy and a girl approached us.

"Is there any problem here, Trav?"

"No, nothing. They're just… lost, I think. Let's go."

They just left. We're left there dumbfounded of what had just happened. Suddenly, I felt like the world around me is collapsing and its feel like my energy has been drained and everything is so wrong.

**TBC**

**A/N: So? How was it? Great? Na uh? Should I continue this or not? Give some love and let me now guys by reviewing it or pm me if you have some suggestions in mind! And if you loved it, don't forget to FOLLOW and FAVORITE it! Thank you, thank you for reading! And again Happy Holidays! Xoxo Author's out!**

**P.S Like I said in the summary voting is on for the paring! **

** a. Scott/Travis & Allison (yes, she's alive in this AU)**

** b. Scott/Travis & a new character? Hmmmm xD**

** c. Stiles & Lydia**

** d. Stiles & Derek **

**That's it. For now. **


	2. CHAPTER 2: I WISH I'LL WAKE UP

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm baaack! With not only one chapter but two! Yeah, that was my surprise to all of you! Especially to _ , who really played a role on motivating me in writing this chapters for all those comments where I felt that she really loved to know what will happen next. Thank you _! I appreciate the kind words. You deserve a shout out! Moving on, I thought that you needed this chapter before anything else. So here's the bonus chapter! My surprise for you guys! Then later on, we would see what did Travis felt when the 'two weirdoes' approached and talked to him on the next chapter. I'm really excited now, soooooo here's the flashback! Prepare for some feels!**

COME BACK TO US

CHAPTER 2: I WISH I'LL WAKE UP FROM THIS BAD, BAD DREAM

"_I'd still thought that everything I thought about that night-the shame, the fear-would fade in time. But that hadn't happened. Instead, the things that I remembered, these little details, seemed to grow stronger, to the point where I could feel their weight in my chest. Nothing, however stuck with me more than the memory of stepping into that dark room and what I found there, and how the light then took that nightmare and made it real." _

― _Sarah Dessen, Just Listen_

_2 years ago…_

_Melissa_

Before I went home, I decided to drop by to a grocery store. Pulling off on my car, I recall all the things I needed to prepare for the surprise birthday party we planned for my son, Scott. Normally, I should still be in my shifts now but since it's a special day, I decided to surprise my son with a dinner party with his close friends. I don't typically do this kind of things on his birthday. We just usually have family dinner with his best friend of course or I would just take him out but I want this one to be rather special and unforgettable. He deserves a break from all the things he encountered and experienced this year. I hope Allison is having a good job distracting Scott so I could prepare well for the party.

I bought all ingredients to make Scott's favorite - creamy chicken pesto pasta, a pot roast, enchiladas, barbecue ribs, sea foods, and an apple pie for dessert. Oh, and of course! the cake! All in all, it's just a really simple, intimate dinner with his loved ones. Even though I wanted to throw a big party for him, unfortunately, we didn't have enough resources for now and I just really had some couple of extra shifts just to cover all the expenses for tonight. Besides, I know that Scott is not the type of person who's into grandeurs celebrations.

After the grocery, I drove home. While driving, I became lost on my thoughts. The past events that my son experienced came rushing into me.

_To think that he experienced those things… it's very traumatic. I can't even think how he manages to accept all of this and cope with it nicely. Quite frankly, I'm still getting some use to it. He's really a strong, brave boy. For that, if he can accept it without any complaints and doubt, I'll support him and I will always accept him no matter will happen to him or who will he become. After all, that what mother is best. Giving her child the unconditional love tha only we can give._

I opened the door and placed all my groceries to the table. Then, I went directly to my room to find the perfect gift that I could think of to give on Scott's birthday. I rummage to my closet and found what I was looking for. I opened the jewelry box and I looked for the antique gold ring with two small cut of diamonds shaped as a heart. My mom told me that it was given to my grandmother by my grandfather when he proposed to her. He worked very, very hard just to buy this beautiful and elegant engagement ring to give to my grandma. She really took a good care of it, so as my mom. Now, I think it is the right time to give it to Scott. He doesn't need to rush things and I'm not suggesting that he needs to get married, I just wanted to give it to him so that when the right time comes and when he finds the right girl, although I think he already found it, he wouldn't worry anymore about this. I carefully put it back to the box and place it to my desk. Later when my son and I got a chance to talk privately, I'll give it to him.

I started to prepare all of the ingredients so I could start to cook. While I'm on cutting some vegetables, my phone rang.

"Hello, Allison? Why? Is Scott on his way home now? Can you distract him more? To give me enough time to prepare for the party…" I was caught in the middle of my sentence when I've hear her sobbing on the other line.

"Mrs. Mccall, I.. I am so sorry. I shouldn't let.. I should have stop him – "

"Hello? Honey, calm yourself down! You're making me nervous. Breathe.. okay, breathe. Can you properly breathe now?

"Y-yes." She answered with a quivering voice.

Now tell me what happened."

"Mrs. Mccall.. Scott.. I'm so sorry. He's.. He's dead."

Dead. My son is dead. At first it didn't register to me fast enough. I just stand there. Dumbfounded. I suddenly felt weak. My energy has been drained all of a sudden. I felt my world crumbling, little by little… falling… collapsing.

"Hello? Mrs. Mccall? Oh. God! Please tell me you're alright!"

"W-what? What are you talking about?! How-.. I was just preparing-…"

"I invited him to a bar, telling him that we were gonna celebrate his birthday. Just to buy you time like we've planned but there's… there's an accident. There.. there was.. there was a fire. We .. we got out but Scott helped in rescuing people. When all the people was safe, I waited for Scott to come out.. but.. but he didn't! He didn't make it out! I am so sorry, if I only didn't brought him here. This wouldn't happen. and he would still be here… alive."

"No… no… no… he can't be dead! H-he's a werewolf for goddamn sake! He has supernatural abilities! He can't die just like that! M-maybe he just.. he's still there! Tell me where you are right now! I'm going there! Scott still there! I know it. You just need to search thoroughly! Maybe you're missing something." I am not crying now. I just can't even if I wanted to. Because I know, if the tears fall through my eyes, I have accepted it. And I would feel pain.. only pain. I don't feel any pain right now… Just numbing.

"b-but we've been searching for an hour now… he's… he's not there. His nowhere to be seen…" I barely catch what she said from all her crying.

"AN HOUR? It happened two hours ago and you just told me now?!"

"I-I'm sorry. Like you, we just thought that maybe he, he's just at the back or he's still inside so we tried to find him. We - …"

"Just tell me where you are."

I got out of the house and went to my car. I fumbled through my keys in my pocket with shaking hands. I tried to put it in my car but my hands are just shaking badly.

"Damn it!" after an almost hundred tries, I got it to the key hole and drove fast to where Allison is. As I got near to the place, I saw a lot of fire trucks parked at the now crumbled and blackened building with a thick smoke almost covering it. I got out of my car then headed to the police. Luckily, I've seen Sherriff Stilinski with Allison in Stiles' arms, still crying.

"Where is my son?" I asked them as soon as I reached them. It took a few moments before Stiles find the voice to answer me.

"Melissa… I am… I am sorry." He's voice is breaking. I saw a tear dropped from his brown eyes.

"WHERE IS MY SON?! I WANT TO SEE MY SON!" I didn't mean to shout at him but I just can't take it anymore. Suddenly, a tear escaped from my eye. I wiped it immediately. Seeing Stiles like that… and knowing that boy, nothing could make him cry like that… unless… it's like he's what I'm fearing without even saying a word.

"He's…follow me." said Sheriff Stillinski. I followed Stiles' father to a line of what supposed to be the dead bodies. They are still covered only of white cloth. We walked through them searching for... I can't even bring tell it to myself.

"We still can't tell whose body is Scott because almost all of the bodies have been burned to recognition." Sherriff Stilinski solemnly told me.

"This is bullshit! Your telling me, that my son is dead but you can't find his body?! How will I believe all of you! You don't have any proofs!"

He called one of his deputies and asked for something. Not for long. The deputy came back holding a plastic bag.

"Are this Scott's boots?" I grab the plastic from his hands and examined it. It has a lot of dirt from the fire but I.. I know this too well to not recognize it. Suddenly, I can't breathe again. More tears slowly came running through my eyes.

"b-but he's werewolf!" I lowered my voice at this part so that the others wouldn't hear. "He can't die just like that! H-he's strong! He.. he should… he'd made it! He made it John! He's safe! He's not dead! HE'S NOT." Stiles' father held me in his arm as I broke down. After some few minutes, I finally give the boots some attention.

"This is…this is his favorites… oh.. oh, God. It can't be. He's.. he's not dead! He's not dead! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

_I still have many things to tell him. I still wanted to tell him how much I love him. How proud I am of him. I'm very proud of him and I always will. How grateful I am that he is my son. He grew up such a wonderful man. So responsible…so pure… so kind…selfless… He was my light… He was my anchor…he was my savior… he's my everything. I can't live without him… I can't live without my son…_

Suddenly I struggle to get out of the Sheriff's hold and run through the burned building, screaming Scott's name.

"SCOTT! SCOTT! WHERE ARE YOU?! SCOTT!"

"Melissa! He's not there! Stop it! Let's go back to my car." Sheriff Stilinski grab a hold of me again.

"No! no! My son's here! He needs me! SCOTT! COME OUT ALREADY!"

"Let's go back now. He's not there." He lifted back to his car while I tried my hardest to struggle and prevent him to. I head him call another man but I didn't hear what it is for as I continue to fight him and scream. Then suddenly, I felt a needle on my skin. I felt my body go weak and I slowly stopped struggling. Then I felt myself slowly falling into the darkness. I didn't fight the darkness to claim me. I welcomed it. Falling into nothingness…Praying that when I wake up again, when the sun came shining brightly, this would be all just a very bad dream…that I would wake up with my son's beautiful smile…

_I… I wish it's just all a very bad dream…_

_A bad dream that I would wake up soon…_

_But it's not._

_For I've never woken up from it…_

_Not for two years…_

**A/N: woooh! That was woah! Did you like it? ;) Okay, just to clarify things, first, I just made up what is Scott's favorite food since -if I'm not wrong and I would be happy if you dear readers correct me - Jeff didn't told us what Scott's favorite food. Secondly, this happens approximately after the events in season 3a, so if you're wondering where is Agent Mccall and the others, they are still not in here. Then, I hope you did felt something into this chapter and enjoyed this one because I really had fun writing it. Well, I will not hold you any longer so that you could start early with the next one! See you on the next one!**


	3. CHAPTER 3: I'M GOING TO FIND OUT

**A/N: Here it goes! Enjoy! This is much lighter than the last one!**

COME BACK TO US

CHAPTER 3: I'M GOING TO FIND OUT

"_The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off." _

― _Gloria Steinem_

_Scott _

I am really really thankful to Will when he caught me with those weirdoes earlier... Just who are they? Are they messing out with me? Or… are they telling the truth that do I really know them? To think of it, S- Stiles?... that's really familiar.. Like… Like I've known or heard him before. Something stirred inside me. I feel like there is something I'm missing. Suddenly, I felt a sudden attack of nausea, images of two boys goofing around flashes through my eyes. I tried to think and grasp those images but as I tried to chase those faint memories, the harder for me to focus on it. 'Weird. What is happening to me? Maybe I just overthink everything? Maybe I should talk to my psychologist about this.'

I unconsciously went to my locker, not really aware of what I'm doing, clearly still bothered with what happened a while ago when suddenly fingers snapped in front of my face.

"Hey, somebody's still in there?" said the most beautiful voice I've heard in my life.

"Hey babe! I missed you!" I grab her into a quick hug. I really like her smell.

"Is that why you're like in some kind of a daze? You're daydreaming about me?" She asked me with a teasing smirk in her face.

"Well, i guess i can't just really get you out of my mind." I replied to her with a playful apologetic tone. We stared at each other for a while.

"Hey, you look a little pale. Are you alright?" She placed her hands in my forehead to check if I'm sick.

"I'm fine Abby. Especially now you're here." I run my fingers into her face and slowly lean my head while only looking between her eyes and lips. Our lips are only an inch away with each other when suddenly...

The bell rang.

"ringringring ringringring ringringring ringringring ringringring "

"Ugh! I hate that bell!" i slammed my locker's door in frustration.

"We still have later babe, don't worry. But before anything else you'll tell me what's really bothering you, okay?" I really can tell by the way she looks at me that she was seriously worried so I just said "yeah". Anyways, I know that I can tell anything to her.

"Go. We'll already late in our classes!" I was beginning to walk away from her now when suddenly a thought crosses in my mind. I turn my head again to her.

"Are you sure you don't want skip classes today, we could go in the new-" She interrupted me by placing her pointing finger to my lips.

"shhh.. shhh.. shhh.. We are not doing that again. At least not this time, we nearly get caught the last time we ditched. Now, move your ass to your room and I'll see you later at lunch." she playfully pushes me towards the direction of my room.

"Aye, aye boss!"

I began to walk now on my own when suddenly i turn around to her again, completely catching her off guard. I grabbed this opportunity and placed a feathery kiss to her lips, and then I run fast to my class. I could sense that she's smiling.

"Laters, baby." Quoting the book I've last read.

"Dixon. You're late. Again. What's your excuse this time?" 'Oh, great! I forgot that my first period is with Mr. Crane, my physics teacher, well-known for being a terror. Nice one Travis. I sarcastically told myself.'

"I, uhh... I…" he waited impatiently for my answer but when he realized that I don't have one, he finally spoke.

"Detention, after classes."

"B-but Sir Crane! I have lacrosse practice later and our game is near!"

"No buts. That's final. Go to your sit now so i could resume with the lesson!"

"Ugh!" i noisily went to my spot when suddenly I saw someone looking at me.

"What are you looking at dumbass !"

"N-nothing!" he answered then turns his attention again to our teacher. Well, I felt bad to him afterwards. It's just I'm so pissed right now. Well, I'm not well known for having a great patience.

When I got to my sit, Eric, the one seating at my back, one of my teammates and "friend" whispered at me excitedly. "Should we play on him?"

Well, I know exactly what he was talking about. I looked back to the boy then I think.

"Not yet." I answered simply. Then I heard a grunt of unfavor.

"Patience. I told you I have a plan. Don't you trust me?"

"O-of course I trust you cap! I'm sorry." 'cap- short for captain. The nickname Eric gave to me. Then I didn't reply to him and instead looked back to the front where Mr. Crane resumed his lesson. He was talking about motion and forces I think. 'Great. Just a perfect way to start the day. Ughh.. I have a feeling that this would be a long day.'

_Stiles_

"We should follow him Lydia! I want to talk to him! I'm sure if I explain everything to him, he would remember!" I tried to run and catch into Scott but Lydia stop me.

"Stiles! Stop it! We are not going to follow him!" She is now holding my arms preventing me to go further.

"And why is that? We finally found him! I can't afford to lose him again!" I tried to loosen her grips but instead she holds me tighter.

"We are not going to lose him again! We are just giving him some time, okay? I'm sure considering his condition now; he was pretty shock like us. It will not do any good if we force him to remember us this instant. Think rationally Stiles. You're not impulsive like this."

"I.. I am sorry Lydia. I'm just… he's.. he's alive! Oh, God! I honestly can't believe it! To tell you the truth I have doubts too when we went here but look we actually found him!" I am started to have tears my eyes now. I am just so happy right now that we found him alive.

"Right. You're right that we come to this town but we should go back now in Beacon Hills to tell the others this great news. I'm sure they would be happy too when they've hear it."

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go." We went to my jeep now and I started to drive back to Beacon Hills. I can't wait to tell to the others that Scott is alive all this time, especially to Melissa and Allison. Well besides to _me_. They are the ones who took his death worst. Melissa didn't go out of Scott's room for two weeks, crying herself to sleep. She didn't even go to her work for a month saying that it doesn't matter anymore. She does not need to work because it is pointless for she was only having those extra shifts so she can save money for Scott's college. Allison on the other hand, just disappeared for almost three months. She blamed herself on the death of Scott. She went with his father, killing herself in training just to forget about Scott and the guilt she was experiencing. But after some time, she couldn't take it anymore and went back, went to Lydia, broking down to her. Well, as of me… I never lose hope that Scott still out there, fighting for his way back to us. I didn't believe that he was one of those who killed by the fire in school. It is so surreal to think that I was right for this whole time.

An hour passed by when Lydia started to talk again, distracting me from my stream of thoughts.

"Do you think he really couldn't remember us?"

"I honestly don't have an idea. Maybe… maybe his just faking it because his thinking that by doing this he's protecting us.. or.. or maybe his just been in an serious accident. I don't know. But one thing is for sure.

"I'm going to find it out and I'm gonna bring Scott home."

_To be continued…_

**A/N: Well, what do you think guys? Did you like it? **


End file.
